


The Fox and the Prince

by hydrangeatattoo



Series: Dangerous Liaisons [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: (Still), (sort of), Bonding, Fan Comics, Hate Sex, Hurt No Comfort, Insults, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrangeatattoo/pseuds/hydrangeatattoo
Summary: Play stupid games, win stupid prizes. A sequel to "Dangerous Liaisons".A P5 doujinshi.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke
Series: Dangerous Liaisons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669843
Comments: 29
Kudos: 135





	The Fox and the Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this is heavy. Please read the tags carefully before proceeding.
> 
> This is a direct sequel to my previous comic, so please read that one first if you haven't! It might not make a lot of sense otherwise. lol
> 
> Set in Vanilla P5 canon, during Sae's Palace.

**Author's Note:**

> Well fellas, I hope you enjoyed this lurid ride lmao. It cost me a lot of time, sweat and a few tears, but I'm definitely happy and proud to have made it! Stay safe, everyone.


End file.
